


the cat’s competition

by seakicker



Series: a certain greedy royal’s tales of inulgence [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bondage, Butler/Princess, Doggy Style, F/M, Harem, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Praise, Princess/Servant, Reverse Harem, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: Akira Kurusu, fueled by the desire to one-up his number one rival and his love for his princess, finally finds the opportunity to claim you for himself.





	the cat’s competition

**Author's Note:**

> WHATS UP GAMERS!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> i finished this way faster than originally planned, so yeet! 
> 
> writing for a silent protag is so hard yikes...... but i like to think akira’s a teasing asshole who has more words than he lets on so lol
> 
> hope y’all enjoy!!! ryuji gets the reverse harem treatment next owo

Another drawback of being a royal, how you present yourself is absolutely crucial- princesses are simply held to a higher standard than the common folk when it comes to posture, appearance, and dress.

You’ve been trained since birth to sit up straight and to never slouch, to always keep your hands in your lap and never above your waist, and to keep your steps small and in line and to never walk like a drunk.

You’ve been conditioned to always exhibit proper posture and stature in a way to avoid embarrassing both yourself as a royal and the entire royal family as well. Slouching, leaning, sitting with your legs uncrossed, hunching your back, slouching your shoulders, folding your arms, and all kinds of other ridiculous rules have been forced upon you since birth.

Such is the life of a princess.

Yet, all these other offenses would seem almost passable when compared to your current posture and stature. You’re breaking all the rules you’ve been trained to follow since you were barely crawling; your legs aren’t crossed, your arms aren’t resting in your lap, and your back isn’t properly erect.

Though, to be fair, when you’re bent over your bed with your legs spread wide and your arms tied behind your back, perfect posture is the last thing on your mind - something Akira doesn’t fail to tease you about relentlessly.

“You should see yourself, my princess,” He says cooly, his body hunched over yours, his mouth right up against your ear. “This kind of position doesn’t suit a noble like yourself.”

“You’re the one who put me in it,” You reply, deciding to tease him right back. You aren’t going to let your subordinate deface you so willingly! “Perhaps you just want to see your princess behave like a commoner?”

“Maybe, maybe,” Akira replies, his hands squeezing your shoulders before he runs them down your arms to your bound wrists. “Or maybe you like behaving like this? Like a depraved little slave? After all, you’re not protesting any of this.”

His words send shivers down your spine- it’s a harsh contrast from Goro’s reverent praise from just a few nights before. After all, royals get greedy- and why just sit around, wallowing in pent-up sexual frustration when you have so many butlers at your beck and call, desperate to indulge their depraved, lustful little princess?

Harsh as it may be in comparison to Goro’s words, you don’t dislike it; the wetness between your legs is more than enough to attest to that.

“This position definitely isn’t from what Goro’s been teaching you in your etiquette classes,” Akira mutters teasingly, one hand keeping a tight grip on your wrists as the other moves to slide between your slick folds. You thrust your hips back towards his to encourage him to thrust his fingers deeper into you, earning a chuckle from him. “I wonder what he’d say if he could see you like this right now.”

“What’s to say he hasn’t already seen me like this?” You taunt, knowing that jealousy is an emotion shared by all of your butlers- including Akira.

He chuckles at that. “I already know he has. The two of you were quite noisy the other night. Ryuji probably would have complained about all the noise if he wasn’t busy getting himself off to your screams.”

His filthy talk robs the words right from your mouth, a shocked blush settling itself on your cheeks. “Why, you-!”

You choke on your words as he presses his finger firmly into your clit, rubbing it lightly as he presses into it. “What? Use your words, my princess. Or has Goro been teaching you a different way to use your mouth than to sing and recite poetry?”

“If you’d- ah!- release me already, I could show you,” You pant, glaring daggers at Akira over your shoulder.

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea,” He laughs. “You’re awfully feisty right now. What if you try to bite me? I’ll have to punish you, my dear princess.”

“You’re just a servant, Akira,” You mock. “Who do you think you’d be punishing?”

He smirks with delight when your hips jolt as he slides his finger, slick with your juices, over your swollen clit. “Oh, I’m the servant here? My dearest princess, have you forgotten who’s clearly in control here? I’ve got you painfully desperate and all I’ve done is touch you a little. If anything, you’re more depraved than a servant like me.”

Once again at a loss for words, you settle with glaring at your butler, his teasing too much for you to keep up with. Damn him and his sharp tongue! He never fails to reply to Goro’s insults swiftly and cooly with an insult of his own, but who knew he’d use his tongue against you?

In more ways than one, of course.

Akira chuckles at your silence, taking it as an indication of your surrender, and licks down the column of your neck before biting into the juncture of your shoulder.

“Don’t!” You hiss. How are you supposed to hide marks on your neck and shoulders in the dead of summer?! It’s far too hot for dresses with a high neckline!

He only smirks against your skin before giving another teasing but lighter, thank god, bite to the soft skin of your neck.

You’re about to protest again when a needy moan escapes your mouth when Akira runs two fingers through the lips of your pussy again unexpectedly, your thighs jolting and muscles clenching tensely.

“That’s a cute sound,” He quips, pressing a kiss to the bite indents he’s left on your skin. “You’re really cute, my princess. No wonder you have us all head over heels for you. You’re so adorable. How can my princess be so adorable and so sexy all at once?”

You blush at his words and sigh softly as he circles your clit with his thumb, digging the pad of his thumb into your nub just hard enough to make you whine. “Stop teasing me!”

“Desperate, are we?” Akira laughs, a smile lining his lips. But can he really tease you for being so worked up when his erection is straining against the fabric of his uniform, a hot bead of precum staining the front?

He decides to ignore his own situation in favor of making you moan and scream his name louder than you ever screamed Goro’s. He and Goro have always had a bit of a rivalry, but this kind of situation only intensifies Akira’s desire to emerge victorious over his fellow butler.

He’s going to make you cum harder, moan louder, and feel better than his rival ever could. If there’s anything he loves more than sticking it to someone, it’s sticking it to Goro specifically.

And you, of course. If there’s anything Akira loves more than sticking it to Goro, it’s you, his beautiful liege.

He slides his hands to the swell of your ass and lowers himself to his knees behind you, his eyes perfectly level with your dripping pussy. You instinctively spread your legs even wider, and a wicked grin spreads across Akira’s face at this action. “Good girl. I don’t even have to tell you to get ready for me.”

Akira just sits there for a moment, absolutely drinking in the sight: his princess bent over her bed with her legs spread nice and wide, her bare sex on full display to his greedy gaze, her wetness dripping down her thighs, and, God, _the scent of how wet you are-_

“What are you staring at?” You whimper. You meant for it to come out harsher rather than as a pathetic beg, but you’re far too worked up to maintain your composure.

“Staring? I think you mean admiring,” He jokes, running his hands to your inner thighs to sturdy himself and to tease the sensitive skin. “You’re absolutely soaked. Should a royal like yourself really be this depraved, my princess?”

“Whatever,” You spit, but, again, it comes out far more passively than you’d like. “It’s your fault.”

“Is it now? I suppose I’ll have to take responsibility then,” Akira chuckles, leaning in and planting his mouth over your folds, his hands running up and down your inner thighs. Down almost to your knees, then back up to cup your ass in his hands and give it a firm squeeze.

You’d like to grab onto the sheets for purchase, but you have to settle with digging your nails into your palms, given the restraints Akira has you in. He notices you struggling, with the way your hips are twitching and grinding against his lips and the way your thighs are shaking in his hands.

Running his tongue over your clit slowly, Akira continues to work you with his mouth, his tongue teasingly dipping into your dripping entrance before he runs it back up your lips to circle your clit. It’s absolutely _heavenly_.

Another whimper leaves your lips, and this time, it’s a broken version of his name. He has to reward you for that; and he does by planting his lips over your clit to suck on it and lick it directly.

“Akira!” You cry out, the attention he’s giving your clit almost too much to bear. He’s impossibly good at this, a skill he’s using against you with ease and a sadistic glee.

He squeezes your ass tenderly as he continues his work, flicking his tongue teasingly against your clit. He’s been nothing but a tease this entire night, and it’s driving you absolutely wild, and you have the feeling his teasing isn’t going to end any time soon.

“Tastes good,” Akira mumbles to himself, though you just barely pick it up and blush at his words. “God, my princess.”

He runs his tongue over your clit once more before circling your entrance, his fingers rubbing circles into the soft skin of your inner thighs. He can’t but smirk to himself at the feeling of how wet you are. You’re practically dripping onto his tongue, and it does wonders for his ego to know that he’s the reason you’re this wet.

Working his lips over your heated pussy, he slides his hands back down to your knees to keep them moving up and down the back of your legs. He’s just as handsy as Goro was, and it makes you blush to feel your butlers getting so greedy and handsy with you. But can you really blame them?

Akira finally, _finally_ decides to let up on the teasing as he pulls his mouth away from your sex before getting back to his feet.

“I can’t take it anymore,” He breathes, his hands pushing his pants down to his ankles before he strips his shirt off. “You’re far too seductive. Should a princess even be allowed to be this dirty? Especially when she’s constantly in etiquette classes?”

You can’t even bring yourself to reply, as you’re too busy looking over your shoulder back at Akira. You sway your hips and stand up on your toes in an attempt to tempt Akira into finally taking you as you both so desperately want.

And he’s more than happy to oblige.

He slips inside easily, considering how wet you are with your own juices and the saliva left over from his ministrations.

“Tight,” He grunts simply, too lost in how good you feel clenching up around him to even bother trying to form a proper sentence. “No wonder you’ve got all four of us wrapped around your finger. God, you’re perfect.”

He doesn’t waste time in setting a quick pace, one that’s far too quick to be teasing. Perhaps he’s finally gotten tired of avoiding giving you what the both of you want? He’s far too aroused now to even think of going slow.

Akira hunches himself over you, his hands gripping your hips and his lips pressing heated kisses down your neck and over your shoulders. His hips are moulding against yours so perfectly with every thrust; the mere feeling of his body so close to yours is enough to drive you mad.

You’re spurring him on with whiny moans of his name and shameless bucks of your hips, your body craving more of this attention, more of this love, more of this _feeling_.

He’s grunting your title as well, resting his head on your shoulder to groan and gasp right against your ear as he thrusts into your tight little pussy.

The tight grip on your hips keeps you glued to Akira, your body thrusting back against his to meet each thrust inside of you. You’re rocking your hips and clenching your fists as he fucks you, desperate to just cum already.

Given how worked up you were from Akira eating you out so well, it’s no surprise you finished so quickly. You’re shouting his name with abandon as you come, your fingernails damn near drawing blood from your palms with how hard they’re digging into the skin, desperate for purchase as your orgasm wrecks you.

A few more sloppy thrusts into your heat has Akira coming as well, and he just barely has enough time to slide out of you before he finishes all over your thighs and your ass. A groan of “I love you, my princess” escapes him as his release spurts out onto your skin.

He finally releases your wrists from their binds before propping you up properly on your bed, your back supported by countless pillows.

“You’re not sore or anything, right?” He asks, rubbing a hand over the small of your back. Being bent over for so long can’t be that comfortable.

“I’ll be fine,” You reply. “But if I can’t walk tomorrow, you better cover for me.”

“Of course, my dearest princess,” Akira replies. He can’t help but smirk with pride at the thought of him doing you so good you’re walking like a drunk the next day.

“Do you need anything else?” He asks, pressing a kiss to the crown of your head. Just like with Goro, you can’t help but giggle at how sweet Akira is when he’s performing typical butler duties just moments after bending you over and taking you as hard as he can.

“Just some rest,” You reply, and he presses a final kiss to your lips before whispering a good night and leaving your room, where he’s met with a cocky grin from his one and only rival, Goro Akechi.

“Hypocrite,” Goro says with a slightly agitated tone. “I thought you were against tainting my beloved princess.”

“I changed my mind,” Akira replies cooly. “And ‘your’ beloved princess?”

“Yes, my beloved princess,” Goro replies tauntingly. “Do you think she’ll settle for attic trash like you?”

“Well, she just did,” Akira smirks back, and he chuckles at the death glare Goro gives in response.

“I won’t let you sully her with your disgusting mitts again,” Goro replies. “I will make our dearest princess mine.”

“Is that a promise?” Akira replies, raising an eyebrow. “Because what if I sweep her off her feet first?”

Goro opens his mouth to reply, but he’s interrupted by a voice. And it’s not Akira’s.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whaaaaatever. You’re both toast once I get my hands on her,” Ryuji says with a prideful grin.

“Oh, so the pathetic attic trash isn’t good enough for her, but the vulgar monkey is?” Goro quips, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh, and “I’m better than everyone because I can use big words” is the best for her?” Ryuji shoots back, scowling. Akira stifles a laugh.

Ryuji’s scowl turns into a smirk as he eyes up the competition - it’s odd that he’s competing with people that are supposed to be his allies in serving you, their darling princess.

“If you both think you’re the only ones lookin’ to take her for yourself, then you’re damn wrong.”


End file.
